


Hannibitch

by Jnpx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, My mom would be so proud, Please Forgive me, anal secks, like holy shit, such crack, this is me procrastinating on my main fanfic, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jnpx/pseuds/Jnpx
Summary: Hannibal visits Will.





	

Handjob breks into Wil’s rouhuse in teh middle of the ni t   e be ucuz Handjob l oves Wheel

 

When hnjvob ente3ra` s  the  buidling thes mell of shit wentd all din hsi anooooaseee

 

“Ew what the fuck is that smell?” sed Hanibitch

 

“O that? Thats just my dogds shit all over the floos” said Wheel Gramcracker

 

“willyie thats spd hot” sead Hanibitch

 

“Yus, Hanibae i wu nt you insided me rite n0ww” said Wolly Pie

 

And den HAnibae and Wile mad ethe secks `ND made boootuyfil children andd ate people s togtegh efr fo recver

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me


End file.
